Grace's Protector
by Kav23
Summary: His name is Steve McGarrett, Hawaii Five 0 Task Force's head, Danny's partner, Grace's favorite uncle and for those who think about bullying his niece he will be their worst nightmare. Just oneshot.


_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._**

 ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

"Babe, Dr. Noelani called, said she got something. I'm heading out to her."

Steve looked up from the report he was working. He nodded, and said, "Keep me posted."

"Sure thing. I will buy us lunch on my way back."

"Sounds good, buddy."

"See ya." Danny waved before he walked out, leaving Steve alone in the office.

Steve looked up and to be honest he couldn't believe the stillness the office was giving him. Usually, there would be someone making noise somewhere in the office.

Kono and Chin took leave to attend their cousin's wedding and Lou was with Jerry handling a land fraud case.

Although he missed the banter used to go on in the office, he does appreciate the peace and quietness one in a while.

Steve proceed with his report. Merely fifteen minutes later, Steve heard the main glass door of the office being opened.

Steve checked his watch, Danny couldn't be back so soon, with the traffic and his way of driving, he wouldn't even reach the ME's office.

Steve frowned, wondered who could it be, looked up and instantly smiled when he saw Grace walking in. He waited for Grace's eyes to wander to his office.

She smiled and waved to Steve as she walked to his office after noting Danny's absence.

Steve watched as Grace walked towards him. Something about her smile was not right.

"Hey, Uncle Steve."

"Hey, Gracie." Steve smiled, "You just missed Danno, he's on his way to the ME's office."

"Oh…" Grace mumbled, her eyes wandered back to Danny's office and she crossed her arms over her chest, defensively.

"Grace…" Steve called, but he wasn't getting her attention. Steve dropped his pen, stood up, walked to her and slightly touched her shoulder to get her attention.

The moment his hand touched her shoulders, she gasped before she jumped.

"Grace, it's okay." Steve was utterly surprised with her behavior. Something was definitely not right.

"I should leave," Grace mumbled, her eyes avoided Steve's eyes as she turned to leave but Steve was fast. He caught her arm before she could leave.

He turned her back to him. Gently, he whispered. "Sweetheart, is everything alright?"

Grace couldn't speak, she was choked up with words and emotions and whatever she was holding on, it begged to be released.

She jumped into his arms and released the heaviness in her heart in the form of tears.

"Shh, it's okay." Steve held her in arms and kissed the side of her head.

He knew the person he was holding to, was not the usual Grace, the brave and bold Grace. This girl was afraid, and whatever it was, he intended to find and try to fix it. There was no way he was going to allow Danny see a broken Grace.

For a few moment, Steve continued to hold her closely, allowing his warmth to assure her the comfort she needed.

He waited until Grace herself pulled her away from him. "I'm sorry."

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry about, okay?" He wiped her tears. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Grace looked hesitated.

"Gracie, I want you to know that whatever it is, you can tell me and I will not judge you."

Grace nodded. She knew he wouldn't judge her, but she just doesn't know how to tell him.

"It's okay then, maybe we wait for Danno, okay?"

"No!" Grace said instantly.

Steve looked alarmed by the sudden outburst.

"I don't know how to tell him either," Grace admitted.

Steve took both Grace's hand into his and he pulled her close to him as he leaned to the table.

"Gracie, what is it?" Steve was genuinely concerned.

"There is this new student in the school, Jason." Grace started.

"Okay." Steve listened patiently, although he got a feeling he was not going to like this Jason.

"It started just like the normal conversation at first, then he started following me wherever I go. I told him to stop it, then last week, he started to arrest me, tried to touch me."

Steve tightened his jaw.

"I punched him."

Steve smiled slightly, that was the Grace he used to know.

"But I guess that made things worse."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"He came to me yesterday and said he got pictures of me and he said he would post them online if I don't follow what he says."

Grace sniffed.

"Uncle Steve, he said he got pictures of me from the changing room. I stayed back at school a few times last week and what if he got the pictures of me…" Grace choked, she couldn't bring herself to say that word.

"Come here." Steve pulled her into a hug again. Steve closed his eyes and could feel his blood boiling in rage.

"What is his name?" Steve asked, leaving no space for argument.

"Jason Sherman" Grace whispered over his shoulders.

Steve stepped back and cupped her face. He used his thumbs to wipe her tears. "Grace, you did the right things by coming here. You're going stay right here until Danno comes and you have my word. I will take care this."

"Uncle Steve, I'm scared. What if…"

"Hey, I'm not going let that happen, okay? Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Uncle Steve."

-H50-H50-H50-

Jason shoved his clothes into his bag when he heard the door of the locker room being closed by a man.

"Hey, why are locking the door, man?" Jason asked.

"Are you Jason Sherman?"

"Yes?" Jason answered, his eyebrows raised in question. "Who the hell are you?"

Next things Jason knew, the man pulled his right arm, twisted it harshly around his back, causing Jason to gasp in pain. The man caught the back of his neck and shoved one side of his face to the wall.

The man leaned closer and whispered. "My name is Commander Steve McGarrett. I'm the head of Hawaii five-0 Task Force. Most importantly, I'm Grace William's favorite uncle, more like her godfather, and right now," He leaned much more closely. "your worst nightmare."

Steve let go of Jason's hand and turned the boy to face him.

"I heard you have been troubling her and I also heard that you have some pictures of her." Steve's intimating eyes bored into Jason's.

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sir, I was just trying…"

"Trying to what, Jason? Is that your way of having fun?"

Jason couldn't answer. He was practically shivering.

"You wanted to have some fun? I'm sure your parents will be thrilled to hear your way of having fun."

"Oh, no…no… not my parents."

-H50-H50-H50-

Grace sat impatiently in Steve's office. She began to bit her nails out of nervousness. She was too occupied with her thoughts that she failed to notice Danny in the office.

"Monkey, what are you doing here?" Danny asked as he smiled.

"Danno!" Grace yelled a little before she ran and hugged him.

Not that he don't love a surprise visit and a bone crushing hug from his daughter, but something doesn't feel right.

-H50-H50-H50-

"Is it true?" Mrs. Sherman asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Jason, answer me!"

The boy had his head down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sherman, the only reason I didn't take this matter to the school office is because of the sensitivity of the case. I didn't want my niece to suffer any further and also, I know you folks have a good name in the society."

Mr. Sherman stood up from the couch he was sitting. "Thank you, Commander and I'm sorry for my son's behavior."

Steve stood up as well. "I just doing what I thought is right, but I need to know if he really has Grace's pictures."

This time, Mrs. Sherman walked to the front and turned his son to face her. "Did you really take her pictures from the changing room?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I just photo-shop some of her pictures."

Mrs. Sherman rolled her eyes, annoyed and speechless about her son's behavior.

"I'm going to need those pictures," Steve said.

Jason took out his phone and handed it over to Steve.

"Do you have any backup of her pictures?" Steve questioned.

Jason shook her head.

Steve took a step forward toward Jason. "I hope you learn something today, Jason. Girls are meant to be loved, appreciated and cherished for who she is, not taunted, frightened or abused? Do you understand?"

Jason nodded.

"And I have eyes and ears all over this island, one more thing I heard about you, I wouldn't be the nice man you're looking at right now, do you get me?"

Jason nodded again.

"Commander, I assure you. He will not trouble Grace again." Mrs. Sherman guaranteed.

"I believe you, Mrs. Sherman but at the same time, I want Grace to feel safe in the school and that is why I'm going to ask for another thing. I want you to change his school."

"Understood." Mr. Sherman said as he nodded. "He will not be anywhere near Grace."

"Thank you," Steve said and walked towards the door, but stopped when he heard Mr. Sherman's voice.

"You're a good uncle, Commander. Grace's lucky."

Steve smiled. Grace will always be the apple of his eyes.

-H50-H50-H50-

"How come you never told me anything about Jason troubling you?"

Grace looked up to meet to meet Danny's slightly disappointed eyes. "I don't want to trouble you. I thought I could handle it." She cried.

Danny sighed inwardly before he hugged Grace again. "Monkey, I want you to know that no matter how older you're going to be, you will always be my little monkey and you can come to me for anything, okay?"

Grace nodded against her chest.

Danny let go of Grace and smiled slightly. "Knowing your Uncle Steve, I just hope we can find Jason alive."

"He is alive, don't worry," Steve whispered, leaning against the door.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace ran towards him. "What happened? What did he say? Did you get the pictures?"

"Woah, slow down." Steve smiled before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked towards Danny.

"He lied to you, he didn't take any pictures. He just photo-shops some of your pictures, thought he could scare you." Steve handed the phone to Grace. "It's Jason's phone, you can check it and before you ask, he doesn't have any other backup and no, I didn't see any of those pictures."

"Are you sure he don't have any other backup?" Danny asked.

"Yes, his parents guaranteed that he wouldn't trouble Grace anymore."

"You talked to his parents?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I did and it was a smooth conversation."

Danny narrowed his eyes, somehow it was hard to believe what Steve was saying. "Smooth?"

"Yeah, smooth. You know what, let's just drop this matter, okay?"

"Thank you, Uncle Steve." Grace hugged and kissed his cheek.

"No more tears, okay?" Steve wiped her tears. "And don't worry, he won't trouble you any more, you won't even see him anymore."

"Meaning?" Grace asked, puzzled.

"I told his parents to change his school." Steve shrugged.

Grace sighed in relief. "I really didn't want to see his face again."

"And you won't and you know what, I'm going to give Danno half day leave so that he could spend some time with you, how do you like the idea?"

Grace nodded. She really could use some time alone with her father.

"Monkey, why don't walk out first, I will catch up with you?"

"Bye, Uncle Steve."

"Bye." Steve waved with a smile before he turned to Danny.

"Thank you, Steve."

"Danny, you know I would do more than that for her. You don't have to thank me, buddy."

"No, thank you for assuring me again and again that if I'm not able to be there for her, I know you will."

"Well, don't you worry about that, I will always make sure that you're there for her. Go, get out of here." Steve smiled before he walked towards his office.

Danny looked at his partner for once before he walked towards Grace. He mentally thanked God for sending for such guardian angel for Grace.

* * *

 _ **All feedback are appreciated. Thank you for your time.**_


End file.
